


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by Sammiannnz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fuck Marry Kill, M/M, Makeout Session, angsty, angsty geoff, broken Geoff, broken apart AH, geoff in denial, implied sex, marriage problems, pissed off gavin, wrecked friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiannnz/pseuds/Sammiannnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off the wonderful final question from Achievement Hunter's 2nd Panel at RTX 2014.<br/>The question was to Geoff and it was fuck one, marry one, kill one out of Team Lads. This is that story. :)<br/>Somebody needed to write something on that. I'd love to see other interpretations on the question and Geoff's answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There's a prologue, and then 2 chapters (most probably) for each 'part'. Enjoy!

“Geoff, you’re stuck on a desert island. You have to fuck one, marry one and kill one with the lads.” The guy stepped away from the microphone as the crowd erupted into laughter.  
Geoff laughed too, and sighed. Lindsay off to his right told him not to fuck her husband, and Ray tried a semi-striptease off to his left. As the crowd started cheering, Michael said he’d be a good husband. He stayed focused on the microphone in front of him though, thinking before answering.  
“I don’t wanna hurt anybody’s feelings up here, so please don’t take this personally. I would fuck Michael..” Cheers came from the audience and indignation came from Lindsay, as Geoff continued.  
“I would marry Ray…and I would kill Gavin. I’ve had 7 god damn years of Gavin, I could use a break.”  
And with that, the panel wrapped up to cheers and applause.

“So that was some last question huh Geoff?” Michael said, when they got backstage.  
“Yeah.” Geoff laughed and smiled, “Some people will be looking out for it now I guess. Cause I’ve said it, it’s like a prophesy right?”  
Michael didn’t respond, he just laughed as the others joined them, overhearing the whole conversation.  
“Geoff….why would you kill me?” Gavin asked.  
“Cause you’re fucking annoying sometimes.” Geoff replied.  
“I can’t change your mind on that?” Gavin said, a sly smile on his face.  
“No.” Geoff said firmly. “My decision is final.”  
“Good.” Lindsay said, “I’ll claim my husband back now. We have places to be.”  
“We do?” Michael asked, confused as he was whisked out the door, “Bye!” He managed to call out and he was gone. Everybody laughed and the group broke up, Jack and Ray to a signing, and Gavin to prepare for the Slo-Mo guys panel. Ryan just grinned and left and well, leaving Geoff to wonder how his answer would spark discussion in the fandom.

It wasn’t until a couple of months later, well after he had forgotten it, that the question and his answers suddenly became relevant again.


	2. Part 1 - The Fuck Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut. I find it weird to write so although it was implied, and the prompt I used (fuck, marry, kill) pretty much sums up the 'sex' part, I just did a time skip over the event itself.  
> If anybody wants to write it, send me a message/comment, cause I'd love to do it properly, but I can't write smut to save my life.

Geoff was getting dinner ready for only himself as everybody else in the house was out visiting family for the weekend, with the exception of Gavin, who was out with Meg for the evening, so the house was really quiet. Geoff hadn’t gone visiting due to work commitments, but he missed Griffon so much he wished he’d just taken the days off and rescheduled. He sighed and took the mini pie out of the oven, put it on a plate along with some vegetables and oven chips. As he was sitting down, he heard a knock at the door and slowly got up again. He flicked on the porch light to find Michael standing on the patio, his arms wrapped around him and his shoulders hunched over. Geoff was concerned as he opened the door.  
“Michael, what are you doing here?” Geoff asked, curiously, taking in the younger man’s disheveled appearance.  
“Is Gavin gonna be home soon?” Michael asked, avoiding Geoff’s gaze.  
“No,” Geoff started, “He’s out with Meg tonight, probably won’t be home until tomorrow.” Michael turned to leave but Geoff continued, “Michael, come inside. It’s freezing out here, at least come in and warm up.” Michael hesitated, and then turned around and entered the house behind Geoff, who closed the door behind him.

Geoff caught up to Michael who was staring at the cooling dinner.  
“Were you eating? Shit. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Michael said, still avoiding Geoff’s gaze.  
“It’s okay Michael. I made extra. Bad habit. Did you want some?” Geoff said, watching for Michael’s approval. When Michael nodded his head, Geoff got out another plate, dished out some more vegetables and the spare pie that was supposed to be tomorrow’s lunch onto a plate and set it in front of Michael along with utensils.  
“Want a beer?” Geoff asked, noting that Michael hesitated and then nodded before Geoff gave it to him. Michael looked up gratefully, and Geoff noticed that Michael had been crying, but tactfully chose not to mention it.  
“Dig in.” Was all he said, tucking into the dinner in front of him, and watching Michael eat what he could of the other plate. The meal passed quite uneventfully, Geoff puzzled, and Michael quiet, avoiding any contact. Geoff stacked the plates in the sink at the end of the meal and gestured to Michael that ehe lounge was more comfortable.  
“Wanna tell me what’s going on? Why you wanted to see Gavin?” Geoff asked, when they were seated, “You don’t have to, but if you wanted to talk to somebody, I’m here.” Michael shook his head and looked at the TV, which was off.  
“It’s fine. I’ll just deal with it later. I just want to distract my mind right now.” Michael replied. Geoff got up, went into the kitchen, pulled out 2 more beers and brought them back to the lounge. In response to Michael’s quizzical look, he simply said, “In case we get thirsty during out games marathon.”  
Michael smiled and grabbed a controller as Geoff set up the Xbox for some basic Halo co-op.

“God dammit Geoff!” Michael screamed, as Geoff died right in front of the camera, Michael already being dead. “The mission objective was right there. 4 steps away. And you died.” He laughed and took a drink of his most recent beer of the night. Geoff looked over to find Michael in much better spirits than he had arrived in, but whatever had made him come here was still there, it was obvious in his eyes.  
“Not my fault I can’t see behind me.” Geoff grumbled, “Blame the game designers.” Geoff made no move to continue the game, unsure of what Michael was going to do. He looked over to see Michael gently put the game controller down beside him and put his head in his hands.  
“Hey buddy.” Geoff scooted slightly closer after putting his controller down too, “Whats up?”  
“She kicked me out.” Came the muffled response. “Lindsay kicked me out. We had a fight, and I got really angry over whatever it was and broke a cup by throwing it against a wall. She told me to get out. I don’t blame her.” Geoff rubbed Michael’s back.  
“You’ll be fine. You just have to apologise. Take it from a married man, the woman is always right. You’re gonna have to grovel and beg, but as long as you show her you love her, you have a shot at fixing things. You never know until you try.” Geoff said softly trying to impart some wisdom to the younger man.  
Michael looked up and nodded gently.  
“I gotta take a piss, but I’ll be back. Start thinking of ways to impress yeah?” Geoff said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Upon his return to the lounge, he sat back down next to Michael and leant back in the seat, getting comfortable.  
“Geoff, you’re really kind.” Michael said, leaning into him.  
“Michael, no, you’re drunk, or at least inhibition-less. We are not getting into these sorts of discussions.”  
“You remember that question at RTX, the fuck marry kill one?” Michael began, Geoff sighed inwardly, and nodded, a glum expression on his face. “Why’d you pick to fuck me. I mean I know why Gavin would be killed, and Ray would fit into either of fuck or marry. So why’d you pick the way you did?” Geoff turned to Michael, trying to come up with an excuse that didn’t sound too bad, and failing. He decided to go for the truth.  
“Ray would make a better husband, I’d never have to see him. You’re cute, in your own way, you’ve just got that fiery streak in you and it just seemed better for a good fuck. What can I say? It was answering a fan’s funny question. I didn’t really think too much about it.” Geoff said, looking away.  
“Well I have.” Michael said, softly, “Every now and then. I just wondered, mostly.” Geoff turned back to face Michael and found their lips locking. The kiss started off chaste and deepened into something passionate, the fiery streak of Michael’s making an appearance as passion. Geoff broke the kiss and pushed Michael back.  
“Michael, I’m married, with a daughter. You’re married. Think about this for a minute.” He demanded. Michael leant back, put himself into a thinking pose for about 20 seconds and said, “I have now. Thought about it I mean. I’ve been thinking about it quite a bit actually.” Geoff sighed and picked up the younger man who was not drunk so much as just a little bit uncoordinated. He carried him up to the spare bedroom and attempted to put him to bed, trying to put him under the covers. This didn’t work as Michael kept trying to pull Geoff into the bed with him, or escape from the bed altogether. Eventually Geoff gave up and sat on the bed next to Michael.  
“You’re drunk. You’re in bed. Sleep it off and be presentable for your wife tomorrow. This fooling around won’t help you at all.”  
“I don’t care.” Michael said. At which point he leant back in and kissed Geoff again. The kiss deepened quicker than the last one, hands(mostly Michael’s) wandering south and throwing all sense of coherency out of the window for a while.

They lay together in the bed afterwards, Michael almost asleep, and Geoff wide awake. Geoff wasn’t sure at what point he gave up fighting Michael and gave into sleeping with the younger married man, but he knew he did, and regret was already eating away at him. He was aware of Michael moving about beside him and he rolled over to face the younger man.  
He looked so peaceful almost asleep, Geoff couldn’t believe this was the same person he had just slept with, the change between fiery and passionate vs calm and peaceful was amazing. Michael rolled and snuggled into Geoff.  
He was basically fast asleep when he muttered, “Why was the argument so important? Why did she kick me out?” Geoff’s heart sank when he finally remembered that Michael was married as well, but put his arms around the younger man anyway, lulling him to sleep.

Geoff managed to get out of bed without waking Michael early the next morning, cleaning up all evidence of their escapade the night before and going downstairs to get a coffee. Michael still hadn’t working up so Geoff filled up a mug and took it up to Michael, shaking the younger man gently awake.  
“Coffee.” Geoff said, shortly, putting it on the bedside table, “Gonna take a shower.” And he left again for the shower. Geoff spent a good 15 minutes in the shower, mostly just using that time to think about what had happened the night before and what the consequences could be. He got out and got dressed, wandering down the hall and not finding Michael in the bedroom, instead, finding that Michael was slurping coffee and attempting to find something in the kitchen cupboards.  
“What do you want?” Geoff asked, leading Michael over to a stool and sitting him down.  
“Aspirin.” Michael said shortly, “And food.”  
Geoff got down the aspirin bottle and handed it to Michael, organising breakfast as he did so. He quickly made up a better form pancakes, figuring Michael would need energy to face Lindsay today.  
Michael sat there wincing until pancakes on a plate were slid towards him and he started eating slowly. Geoff has just finished making the pancakes when his phone rung. He got it out and checked it, noting the call from Griffon.  
“I have to take this.” He told Michael and got up from the breakfast bar, answering his phone with dread. However it wasn’t bad, it was just Griffon calling to let him know that they were leaving the family house and would be back around lunchtime. Geoff looked at the clock and noticed that that was about 3 ½ hours away. He told Griffon he loved her and went back to breakfast. They finished and Geoff started washing up, telling Michael to take a shower and make himself look presentable.  
The dinner and breakfast dishes were washed and dried before Michael even got out of the shower, and Geoff spent his time busying himself with cleaning up the beer bottles and odd crumbs from the night before, managing to finish that and play a round of Titanfall before Michael emerged down the stairs.

Michael sat next to Geoff on the couch and cleared his throat.  
“So about last night…” He began.  
“No.” Geoff said, “I’m married, you’re married. You were drunk and I wasn’t thinking straight. Leave it at that.” Michael looked surprised.  
“But I wanted to say…”  
“NO.” Geoff repeated. “It didn’t happen. Okay?”  
Geoff looked away quickly, but not quick enough to avoid seeing the look of hurt and disappointment that flashed across Michael’s face.  
“Any advice with Lindsay?” He said instead of protesting, defeat evident in his voice.  
“Flowers, and an apology. Be honest. Honesty is good. Apologise. Trust your instincts. If you want to be with her, you’ll know what to do.” Michael got up from the couch and Geoff followed him and let him out the front door to where his car was parked.  
“Thanks for everything Geoff. Dinner, advice, letting me stay, I needed somebody and you were there, so thanks.” Michael said, wrapping the older man in a hug, Geoff hugged back, with almost as much enthusiasm, but looked confused when Michael leant in and pressed a gentle kiss on Geoff’s cheek.  
“For what it’s worth, as much as it won’t happen again, I enjoyed last night. Just so you know.” Michael murmured and walked off to the car without a second glance back.


	3. Part 1 - The Fuck Part #2

It had been about a week since Michael had stayed at Geoff’s house, and although it was getting easier to supress guilt about the incident, he hadn’t forgotten it, at all.  
All the guilt came to a head when Gavin returned a shirt to Griffon, saying it wasn’t his, but it must have been Geoff’s shirt.  
“What’s this?” Griffon asked, putting the shirt in front of Geoff on the end of the bed.  
“Well….it’s a shirt.” Geoff replied matter-of-factly, “It’s one of the AH shirts from the store, so it’s probably Gavin’s shirt.” He put the shirt down and went back to what he was doing.  
“But it’s not Gavin’s shirt. He returned it to me, saying it may be yours, but I know for a fact you don’t own this shirt. It’s an older shirt as well. So whose shirt is it?”  
Geoff looked up and noticed the shirt and realised whose it was. Fear fluttered in his stomach that Griffon knew about the incident. Geoff swallowed and tried to answer in a level voice.  
“Well, the weekend that you were away, Michael had an argument with Lindsay, he came over here looking for Gavin, but Gavin was out with Meg, and well….he ended up crashing in the spare room. The guy was pretty torn up about the fight.” He looked up at Griffon, whose expression hadn’t softened much.  
“So that’s why the sheets from the spare bed were in the wash when I got home?”  
“Yeah…” Geoff said, uncertainly, “I mean, it’s a spare bed anybody can use, I just wanted to keep the sheets clean and stuff.” Griffon nodded and put the shirt on Geoff’s lap.  
“Just make sure it gets back to him. Okay?” Geoff nodded and put the shirt in his bag for tomorrow.  
“Consider it delivered.” He told her, before she left the room and he blew out a shaky breath. This hiding was causing him more issues than he expected. He never wanted to admit that he and Michael had slept together, but at the same time, it was killing him to have to lie to his wife.

The next day, he pulled Michael aside soon after he got into the office.  
“Hey, asshole, you left your shirt at my place. Griffon washed it, gave it to Gav, Gav gave it to me, and I had awkward questions to answer.” Geoff said quietly.  
“Shit, so one of your shirts must be in our washing machine then. Sorry dude. I’ll let Lindsay know.”  
“Get it back to me if you will, please.” Geoff said, “So everything’s okay with you and Lindsay again?”  
Michael nodded, “Mostly, I’m still a little jumpy around her at the moment, but it all seems to be settling down again.” He paused then looked at Geoff, “I meant what I said when I left yours that morning you know. About enjoying it.” Michael put his hand on Geoff’s arm and made eye contact with Geoff. Geoff just looked away.  
“Let just get to work okay?” Was all he said, his jaw clenched, before walking back into the office.

“Geoff, things have been weird lately.” Gavin said, on the drive home.  
“What do you mean weird?” Geoff replied, starting to freak out in his head. That was the problem with secrets, they made you see conspiracy theorists that were correct everywhere.  
“Well, you and Michael have been weird around each other. I don’t mean in the Let’s plays ad stuff, but just when we aren’t filming. It’s even worse between you and Lindsay. Is there something I don’t know about?”  
Geoff attempted to laugh and pulled off a passable impression of amused. “No Gavin, I’ve just been busy. On edge. With everything coming up, and all of you lot taking vacations and stuff soon, I’m just trying to make sure we have enough time to film everything.”  
Gavin wasn’t convinced, “I saw you two talking this morning, and you handed him a shirt. Was it his shirt I got given in the washing?”  
“Yeah, it was.” Geoff replied, curtly.  
“Why did I get his shirt?” Gavin wondered aloud. Geoff knew the question was just thoughts out loud, but knew that he would have to reply sooner or later, so picked the sooner option.  
“I don’t know what he’s told you, but a couple of weeks ago, when you were out with Meg, he came over looking for you. He was upset over a personal matter and ended up staying the night. He must have thrown it in the basket by accident. End of story.”  
Gavin still wasn’t convinced and simply sad, “Hmmmm.” Before looking out the window.

Geoff got home as was relieved. A few days ago, he had been fending off questions about Michael’s shirt, and now everything seemed to be settling down. He walked into the house and found Griffon in the living room.  
“Sit down Geoff. We need to talk.” She told him, standing opposite a chair that was obviously meant for him.  
“What about? Honestly, I can’t be expected to spray the air freshener every time I take a dump okay? I’m sorry. I try my best, can we move on from it now?” He said, not wanting to sit down and stew under his wife’s gaze. She just shook her head and indicated the chair. With a sigh, Geoff dropped his bag and fell into the recliner.  
“What happened while you were here alone the weekend the two of us went out to my mother’s place?” She asked, deadly serious. The ‘two of us’ was her and Geoff’s daughter, and it was the weekend of the incident.  
“I told you, Michael came over after an argument between him and Lindsay caused her to kick him out. He was looking for Gavin, Gavin was out with Meg, he needed someone so I invited him inside, fed him dinner and bevs and we played Halo until late, whereupon he crashed in the spare bedroom.” Geoff deliberately left out where he was sleeping, not wanting to have to lie to his wife about that. He just hoped that she would assume that he was sleeping in the main bedroom.  
“What happened when you guys woke up?”  
“Well, I made coffee, took it to him as the guy was slightly hungover, had a shower and came down to make breakfast. We had breakfast, he had a shower and I cleaned up the kitchen and living room after the night before. He asked for some advice on how to make it up to Lindsay and left. He must have put his shirt in the basket without realising it, and swiped one of mine. I’m not sure what happened I wasn’t in the bathroom with him or anything.” Geoff swallowed, trying to calm himself down, he was coming off as defensive now, and as much as that was true, he needed to be calm and open to get through this with a clear run.  
“Really?” Griffon asked, to which Geoff simply nodded.  
“So the things I have been told from Gavin, about you avoiding Michael and in particular Lindsay mean nothing happened that night?” Griffon looked angry, but also slightly sad at the same time.  
“NO!” Geoff protested, “He slept in the spare bedroom, honestly. I can hold my liquor better than to do some drunken stuff like what you’re implying, and we’re both happily married. Michael to Lindsay, me to you.” He tried the love approach. “I love you Griffon, always have, always will. You know that. I love this life we’ve made for our family, why would I do stupid drunken stunts?”  
Griffon looked disappointed in Geoff. “I gave you the chance to tell the truth.” She said, wearily, “Because the neighbour across the street let me know what he saw this morning.” Geoff swallowed, knowing that this news would either make his case for him, or break it apart entirely.  
“He said you didn’t bother closing the blinds that night, so he saw the two of you making out on the couch, in this very room. And he says he saw you carry Michael up the stairs as well. He says that the main bedroom light NEVER went on that night, and that Michael left that morning, wearing one of YOUR shirts, and that he kissed you before he left.” Geoff looked Griffon square in the eyes as she finished with, “So how ‘happily married’ are you both to your wives? Hmmm?”  
Geoff looked down and the floor and back up again.  
“Did the neighbour also tell you how I pushed Michael away after he kissed me, and how drunk he was when he tried to walk to the spare bedroom? Oh, and how long have we lived in this house Griffon, you think I can’t get from one room to another without using the lights?” Geoff was defensive now, trying his damnedest to do damage control.  
“No, but I have proof that doesn’t need eyewitness testimony. I know there were three condoms left in the box, because I remember having to write them down on the list for next shopping day. I checked shortly after I got home. There are only two left. Where did the other one go Geoff?” Griffon demanded.  
Geoff sunk lower in his seat, he knew he was caught .  
“That’s what I thought.” Griffon said, standing up, “I gave you so many chances today and previously, to tell me the truth and you refused to tell the truth, you refused to own up to anything. You’re a coward Geoff Ramsey.”  
Geoff tried one last time, terrified he was going to lose her, “Griffon, I was embarrassed okay? I didn’t want you to know and I didn’t want you to think of me as the kind of person who cheats, because I’m not. I love you Griffon, and I love our daughter and our life here. I don’t want to lose you. Please.” Geoff got out of the recliner and down onto his knees, physically begging Griffon to not say what he feared she would say.  
“Geoff, just pack your bags and get out. I don’t want to see you again in this house unless you’re either picking up stuff or dropping the keys off.”  
“Griffon…”  
“Just go.” Griffon was turned away from him refusing to look at him and flinching away from his touch. Geoff hung his head in shame and went upstairs to the bedroom to pack a bag. Before he left, he stopped and picked up a soft toy of his daughter’s to remind him of her before shouldering the bag and walking out of the house and out of the lives of his family. He managed to drive down to the park 3 blocks away before pulling in to the car park and just letting himself cry his eyes out, slamming the steering wheel in frustration of his stupidity.


	4. Part 2 - The Marry Part

It was getting towards later afternoon when Geoff pulled up outside Michael’s house and knocked on the door. He figured that Michael stayed at his for the night when things went to hell, and the favour would probably be returned. Besides, he didn’t want to face any of the other guys. Michael opened the door and stared at him in surprise.  
“She kicked me out.” Geoff muttered, glumly. Michael glanced over his shoulder and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.  
“Dude, you made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with me after what happened. You’ve been avoiding me, acting hostile, even Lindsay noticed you’ve been avoiding her. I’m sorry Geoff, but we’re just getting back to a good place, you can’t stay here. You made your feelings on the matter perfectly clear and these are mine. Find some where else.” Michael said, with a tough of anger in his voice. He went back inside the house and closed the door in Geoff’s face, leaving the older man out in the cold. 

Geoff stood there for a second, hearing conversation in the house, debating whether to ring the doorbell and apologise for his recent actions, but decided against it. He knew that once Michael’s mind was made up about something it wasn’t going to change easily. He sighed and trudged off the porch back to the car. If he went to Jack or Ryan, there would be a judgement of some kind, and he didn’t want that. So that left Ray’s place to crash at. He hoped the younger man would let him in. He didn’t need much time, just a night, maybe two, to get everything organised.  
It wasn’t long before he was sitting outside Ray’s apartment building, debating whether it was a good idea. He got out of the truck muttering, “This is not a good idea, but it’s the only one I have.” He wandered up the stairs, coming to rest outside Ray’s door before taking a deep breath and knocking, hoping the younger man was home and not down at the shops.  
The door opened at the second knock, Ray standing in the open gap, looking at Geoff in surprise.  
“What are you doing here Geoff?” He asked, the obvious question for this situation. Geoff took a deep breath before replying.  
“Griffon kicked me out. We had a …….a fight. I just need a couch to crash on for a night.” Geoff said, stretching the truth as far as it would go. Ray looked at him quizzically for a moment.  
“Why me? Why not Jack, or Ryan? Or even Michael?” he asked, dead serious.  
“Michael and I, well, we’re not on the best terms right now, I was there, he told me to go away basically. Jack’s……busy, and Ryan lives too far away really. You were the closest that was free. I’ll be out of your hair before you know it. Promise.” Geoff stood awkwardly on the doorstep waiting to see if he was allowed in or not.  
Ray laughed, “I’ve heard that before.” He said, opening the door and letting Geoff in. “It’s a mess though, I’ve-uh, I’ve been busy with stuff. Too busy to clean up really.”  
Geoff wandered through, mumbling a thanks to Ray as he passed. He dumped his stuff in the gap that Ray indicated and sat down, clearing some stuff away. Geoff offered a plastic bag to Ray, who took it with a puzzled look.  
“Dinner.” Geoff said, “I didn’t know if you would have had any or not, but I bought some on the say over. It needs reheating though.” Ray got up with a smile at the mention of the word food and led the way into the kitchen.  
“Just out of curiosity, where would you have gone if I said no?” Ray asked, throwing the plastic containers in the microwave.  
“Probably to work, slept in the car, or on the couch in the office, there’s a shower and kitchen there. I just would have been really early to work, and staying really late. That’s all.” Geoff said, glumly, staring at the desk.  
The microwave dinged and Ray took out the containers, giving one to Geoff and taking the other for himself. He got two forks out as well, saying, “Chinese, Geoff, you know how to spoil someone.”  
Geoff couldn’t help but crack a smile and laugh at that. It was nice, even if the circumstances leading to the evening weren’t, but Ray provided more than better Xbox competition and someone who made him laugh every 5 minutes. All was good until Ray went to bed, leaving Geoff to organise his bed on the couch. Geoff lay there for about 15 minutes before realising that was never going to work. He got up and started cleaning the house, tidying away the mess and scrubbing the kitchen down, doing manual labour, repetitive and soothing until he didn’t have to think anymore. Geoff managed to clean the kitchen, dishes and all, tidy the living room, and scrub the bathroom, or as much as he could do of those things without making too much noise. He couldn’t run the vaccum or things like that, as they’d make too much noise, but he did his best. He crawled into bed at 3.30am, exhausted and fell into a restless sleep.

He was woken in the morning with Ray exclaiming that his apartment was tidy, and clean. Geoff woke up, rubbing his eyes, before Ray noticed him.  
“You did this didn’t you, you cleaned my apartment.” Ray said, not so much a question as a statement.  
Geoff nodded, “I couldn’t sleep. So I cleaned. The vacuum needs to be whipped around, but that’s really it for major jobs. I cleaned everything I could.”  
Ray turned in a circle at the sight of the sparkling kitchen, before turning to Geoff, wrapping his arms around the older man and saying, “I could marry you for this. If you keep doing things like this, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”  
Geoff smiled weakly, and excused himself to get dressed before they left for work. 

Geoff pulled into work behind Ray, nervous of meeting Gavin. It was obvious that Griffon and Gavin had been talking and was unsure how his pseudo-son would react. Be didn’t even make it to the office before Gavin cornered him and led him outside. Geoff threw an apologetic look to Ray, who nearly got hit, and allowed himself to be led outside.  
The first thing Gavin did was slap him. Hard, and dead square on the cheek. Geoff stood there, unspeaking, hand on the slapped cheek, knowing that was going to sting for a while.  
“What were you thinking?” Gavin cried out, “Not only what you were doing but who you were doing it with? Did you even consider how it would affect everybody?”  
Geoff bowed his head in shame, not quite sure how to respond, except with the simple sentence of, “I didn’t think. At all.”  
“Damn right you fucking didn’t.” Geoff whipped his head up, knowing Gavin only swore when he was distressed or there was nothing else left to say. Geoff saw Gavin’s shoulders sag and the younger man’s voice shook when he said, “I loved you, you know, as a father and a friend. But I don’t know if I can anymore. Not anymore.” When Geoff took a step to comfort Gavin, his natural reaction, Gavin shied away from him.  
“Griffon’s mad at you, so mad at you. But disappointed as well, and sad. I don’t know which of those to feel. And well, a little somebody missed you in the house last night. Lots. Griffon had a job getting her to sleep.” Gavin said softly, still refusing to look at Geoff. Geoff’s heart broke at that. He thought he could handle it, and fix this, but hearing that, hurt, a lot. Gavin didn’t even look at him when he walked back into the office. Geoff stood there for a moment, filed away his feelings and followed him. 

As he walked into the office, the mix of emotions coming towards him was overwhelming. Jack and Ryan were cherry as normal, slightly confused but cheerful. There as support from Ray in the corner, hostile looks from Michael and disappointment from Gavin. Geoff stopped in the doorway when all 5 faces turned towards him, and wanted to run away, or throw up, but were applicable options. Instead he forced a smile on his face and introduced what they were doing today, recording wise. Geoff managed to spend most of the day out of the office and away from people, either by going into the little room to see Lindsay and Kdin, but that didn’t exactly help matters a lot, even if Lindsay had no clue what was going on. At least it got him away from the others for a while. If he wasn’t there, he was found talking to Burnie, or Matt, or Monty, or Jon, or one of the other hundreds of members, so he didn’t have to go into the office and feel the waves of hostility and disappointment when they were recording. The recording was mostly uneventful, Gavin and Michael treating him normally for the most part. There was one incident, where they were playing Battlefield Hardline and Geoff managed to get a beautiful shot from across the map to kill Michael, just as he was about to kill Gavin.  
“Geoff!” He cried out, “You completely fucked me there. Not that that probably matters to you.” The barb hurt, but he ignored it for the sake of the video and replied with, “Well, the aim of the game is to fuck everybody else right?” But when he glanced over, he saw Michael throw him a dirty look. Geoff sighed and continued playing, and recording, putting on the normal façade until it was time to go home.  
Ray had already told him that day that he could stay as long as he needed, ‘within reason obviously’. So he went back to Ray’s place, after picking up some more clothes, and gaining the cold shoulder from both adults in the house, and missing his daughter, who had been told to play with Gavin out the back, away from Geoff. That was the thing that probably hurt the most, that his wife was keeping his daughter from him. 

He stayed at Ray’s place for a while, Ray being there for him when divorce papers were delivered to the door, causing him to break down in a fit of tears and curl up on the couch, refusing to move for the entire weekend. Ray was there all through the divorce and organising who got what from the house, as well as organising a schedule surrounding his daughter. This went on for a good 2 months, the whole divorce thing, and Geoff was often found at 3am just staring into nothing, wide awake. With all the support Ray gave him, Geoff wasn’t surprised in the slightest that the first proper sleep sleep he had in a long time, was the one where Ray had dragged him to bed and slept with his arms around the older man. It wasn’t really surprising to either of them, when Geoff’s toiletries ended up permanently in the bathroom, or his clothes ended up sharing the closet, or even when he moved some of his stuff in and took over the cleaning and cooking jobs. It wasn’t really surprising to either of them when they became a thing in the office.


	5. Part 2 - The Marry Part #2

Geoff was not as sad anymore. His old life was gone, and although things were very different, he missed his old life. Be he knew it was never coming back, and accepted that. Ray had helped, a lot. Being there for Geoff when he needed a shoulder to cry on. Geoff had been confused for a time, when he found himself caring for the Puerto Rican, but actually felt no sexual attraction to the man. However when Ray had confessed the same, Geoff was relieved. The relationship was not about the sex, because there was none of it. The relationship was about support, and love, and companionship mostly. For Geoff it was bittersweet, because it showed he was moving on, but at the same time, reminding him daily of the things he missed. That got easier over time.

Michael had been the hardest to look at after Ray and Geoff became a thing. Michael went from being openly hostile to Geoff, to looking like a kicked puppy dog. Michael confronted him about it one day, asking why Geoff had chosen Ray over him.  
“I haven’t chosen anybody over anybody else.” Geoff explained, “You’re married Michael, so was I, but now I’m not, and Ray was there for me when I needed it.”  
“YOU pushed ME away remember?! I told you what I felt. You knew very well where I stood and you rejected me, and then almost immediately cozied up to HIM!” Michael yelled, not caring who heard. Geoff grabbed his arm and led him out to the parking lot and leant him against the fence, holding in place with a hand on the younger man’s chest.  
“Michael, watch your voice. I know you care about Lindsay, and I really don’t think you want her finding out that we fucked do you, by overhearing you scream at me. You love her don’t you?” Michael looked pissed but nodded.  
“Then love her. Show her you love her. Nothing happened between us Michael. It was a drunken fuck.” Geoff said, and Michael tried to walk away, but Geoff pushed him back on the fence.  
“Deal with it and move on. I have. Show your wife she is the only thing you care about. I didn’t, and look what happened. Don’t let it destroy two marriages. Love her.” Geoff told him, a touch of bitterness in his voice, then he turned and walked back into the office.

Relations between Michael and Geoff were better after that, and Jack and Ryan, whilst confused at first, understood and supported Geoff through the divorce and his subsequent relationship with Ray. The only one who didn’t understand was Gavin.  
“Why did you just give up!?” Gavin cried out, “You just gave up on the marriage and your family. You walked away.” Geoff growled and pushed the younger man into a corner off the office. It was late, and they were the only two left in the AH office.  
“Don’t every say that.” Geoff growled, menace in his voice, “I didn’t give up. I didn’t walk away. I was pushed away, I was kicked out. I’ve dealt with it the best that I can, but I regret what happened every day of my goddamn life. But I did not give up. I was forced to surrender.” Gavin cowered at the sight of Geoff at that very moment, but didn’t relent.  
“You gave up. You’re a coward, and walked away.” Gavin told him.  
Geoff shook his head and said, “I seem to recall that it wasn’t only Griffon pushing me away. I remember somebody I once considered a son giving up on me too.” And with that Geoff walked back to his computer, shut it down and walked out, leaving Gavin standing in the corner, a hurt expression on his face.

He arrived home to Ray’s to find he wasn’t playing video games for once.  
“Ray?” He called out to the apartment, “Where are you?”  
“In here.” Came the reply from the kitchen, to which Geoff looked puzzled. Geoff walked in, to find the younger man over the stove stirring something in a pot. Geoff sniffed and smelt chicken roasting in the oven.  
“Ray, please tell me we are actually going to be able to eat what you’re stirring.” He said with a grin.  
Ray grinned back. “I think so. We’ll just have to try.”  
“So what’s this in aid of?” Geoff asked, grabbing beer from the fridge, Ray chasing him from the food.  
“Don’t touch.” He said, pushing Geoff back into a seat, “Stay sitting there. And why cook? Cause I can. It’s been hard for you, and I haven’t cooked for ages. So I’m cooking.”  
Geoff surveyed the clean kitchen with an analytic eye. “You had help.” He said.  
Ray covered his mouth in mock horror, “How dare you!” He said, smiling, “Why do you say that?”  
“The kitchen is clean.” Geoff said and took a drink of beer. Ray clapped his hand over his heart like he’d be shot at the accusation, but smiled.  
“You got me. I said it should stay messy, but I was overruled. They said it HAD to look tidy, or it wouldn’t work.” Ray told Geoff. Geoff looked confused and Ray continued, “You’ll see.”

The plates of food were dished up, and the food looked fancy and good, rather than the burnt mess or basic fare that Ray could actually cook. They sat and had a nice meal, they laughed and joked, Geoff making jokes at the food, Ray making jokes at Geoff’s video game skill. They both conceded their weaker points before retiring to the lounge to continue the conversation. The conversation strayed back into the territory of half expecting their relationship to happen, and not being surprised when it did. But boy, was Geoff surprised when Ray proposed.  
The Puerto Rican has just got down on one knee, held out a ring and asked Geoff to marry him. Ray explained that the marriage wasn’t anything but a commitment to the companionship they provided each other, and the bond they shared, and when Ray put it like that, Geoff felt he couldn’t refuse.

They were married in a small ceremony, friends and family only, three months later. The ceremony was basic, but comforting and everybody seemed to enjoy it. Well, everybody but Michael, who had been dragged there by Lindsay but still resented Geoff for picking Ray over him.  
Then there was the mostly private incident with Gavin in the hallway. Gavin had confronted Geoff in the hallway, speaking his true thoughts on the marriage.  
“You know as well as I do that this marriage was a sham.” Gavin told Geoff, “You don’t love each other, you’re just married for convenience, not like your previous marriage. We both know where you’d rather be right now.” Gavin was referring, of course, to Geoff wanting to go back and be with his family as if nothing had changed.  
“You don’t know what I want. You don’t know what I feel.” Geoff spat back, angrily, knowing that Gavin was at least partly right.  
“But I do. But I thought it best if they had a clean break away from you and this sham you call a relationship. I told Griffon it wouldn’t be worth the time, so that’s why your flower girl was missing.”  
Geoff looked up, murder in his eyes as he rushed towards Gavin, pinning the younger man against the wall of the hallway.  
“You had no RIGHT!” He yelled in the younger man’s face, “You had no right to say that and keep me from seeing the ONE person I wanted to see today. To keep her from coming and making me happy.” Ray came around the corner at that point and saw the look on Geoff’s face, knowing that Geoff would probably kill Gavin right now if he didn’t step in.  
"Geoff.” He said, softly, “Geoff, look at me, it’s okay. Gavin’s just spewing shit like usual. Don’t let him spoil the day for you.” Gavin went to open his mouth, but a single look from Ray silenced him.  
“He’s already ruined the day.” Geoff said, not looking at Ray. Ray put his hand on Geoff’s arm and got him to lower it and let go of Gavin. Ray grabbed the hand of the other arm, freeing Gavin, who was shocked into stillness and silence.  
“Look at me Geoff. This is our day, please be happy, for me? I need you right now.” Ray hated saying that, because it felt like a lie. He was outraged at Gavin too, with what Gavin had done, but he needed Geoff to get through the day without murdering a former friend of his.  
“I kept her away because you don’t deserve her.” Gavin said, before straightening his coat and exiting the hallway for the main room. Geoff went to go after him, but Ray’s hand on his shoulder stopped him moving.  
“He had no right.” Geoff said, face crinkling in an effort not to cry, “He had no right to do it.”  
Ray just brought the older man into an embrace, letting Geoff cry for a moment on his shoulder, knowing from months of experience that that was what Geoff needed.  
Geoff straightened up a moment later and wiped the tears away, nodding.  
“Thanks Ray, I needed that.” He blinked a few times and took a deep breath, “You came to find me for speeches I suppose?”  
Ray shook his head, “I came to find you to take you home. The meal is over, everybody is just going out to have drinks but I didn’t feel like it, and thought you wouldn’t either.”  
Geoff smiled, “You know me better than I know myself right now.” He told the younger man, and took his hand. Ray smiled inwardly and led the older man out of the hallway and into a new chapter of their lives together.


	6. Part 3 - The Kill Part

Things soon went back to normal, well as normal as they could be after the wedding, particularly the not-so-hidden confrontation between Gavin and Geoff, which was tactfully ignored and never brought up by anybody, particularly those in the office. It didn’t mean that everything was perfect like it had been though. Michael was better around Geoff now, still slightly longing and hurt on some days, but nobody seemed to notice or mention it, so Geoff let it slide.  
The office though, was torn apart, with a gaping great chasm in the middle. On one side was Team Gents, the other was Team Lads, but Geoff wasn’t exactly part of the Gents as he used to be. There was also the shift in usual pairings for teams. Ryan had heard what had happened at the wedding and point blank refused to team up with Gavin anymore, and Ray had come to the same decision. Geoff and Ray were often put together to attempt to appease the fans, and putting Geoff and Gavin on the same team, even if it was a team of 3, well that was just asking for trouble. That left Gavin pairing up with Jack or Michael, but Jack preferred to be with Ryan of Geoff and Michael wanted to be with Geoff, and at first had chosen to not work with Ray if he could, but that had gotten better of the past couple of weeks.  
Filming lets plays and videos was now not just a scheduling issue, to try and work around everybody, it was also an organizational issue, particularly for Geoff who had to make everybody team up and organize what they could and couldn’t do anymore, with the rifts between people.

The issues went on for about 3 weeks, very little changing until Geoff broke one day. He was working late, trying to edit things together. He had gotten good at editing out the issues and rifts without missing too much of the overall let’s play of messing up the flow. The fans were starting to notice the lack of camaraderie between them all, particularly how Geoff and Gavin were very rarely in let’s plays anymore at the same time, with the exception of things like Minecraft, GTA V and every so often, Titanfall.   
Geoff took a break from editing, checking the clock and knowing that Ray would be expecting him home soon. That was one of the arrangements Ray has insisted on. He knew Geoff was stressed, overworked, not sleeping and so insisted Geoff be home at 10pm, thus making Geoff forcibly remove himself from the building, and stop him working.  
Geoff sighed when he saved the editing and sat back in his chair, waiting for the massive file to save so he didn’t have to worry about it. As he looked around the room, he was overwhelmed by what had happened in the room 6 months ago, and now things had changed from then. This overwhelmed him, remembering so much, and comparing it to the way things had been that day. From laughing and joking, insults being hurled good naturedly around the room, screams and play-fighting, to little laughter, angry screams, insults being hurled with barbs quite obviously meant to hurt, jokes at peoples expense and the odd attempted ‘play-fight’ between Ray and Gavin, there Jack would have to get involved because nobody else wanted to.

Geoff knew that Ryan and Ray would never forgive Gavin for what happened at the wedding, Geoff himself didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive that either. Geoff also knew that although Michael was acting better towards Ray, there would always be a rift because of what happened one night so many months ago. The 6 of them had been family, essentially, and now they were 6 men stuff in a room, hating the fact that they had to be there, and resenting those who they had to work with, all for those reasons. So he fell into a corner and broke. Not wanting to be there right that moment, not wanting to have gone through the changes, knowing that one stupid, drunken fuck one night, had essentially broken the other half of his family so far apart that it didn’t look possible to fix it. He didn’t want to be there right now and he didn’t want to have to deal with everything. He just wanted to push it all away like he had been doing for 6 months.  
Geoff got up hesitantly, knowing that he wanted a drink right then. Geoff wearily got up off the floor in the corner, wandered off towards the small office at the back of the main office, where he knew a bottle of rum was kept. It was Jack’s bottle of rum, an Australian brand, given to him at RTX 2014 and was still sitting on a shelf alongside a glass. Geoff took the bottle and the glass back to the main room and poured out a generous amount and sat there staring at it for a moment.  
Geoff had sworn off alcohol 5 months ago, after the fiasco and the drunken fuck. He told Ray that he stopped drinking was because Ray didn’t drink and it was no fun drinking alone. It was partly true, but Geoff was quite happy at that exact moment to drink alone. He drunk the glass quite quickly, savouring the taste of alcohol and the slight burn in the back of his throat. Geoff poured himself another drink and sat it on his desk, deciding to go on the internet before going home, knowing that Ray would be at the very least concerned, if not annoyed, that he had been drinking. Geoff downed half the second glass in one gulp, savouring the warmth spreading through his bod, the buzz he was getting making him feel better about the entire situation.

That was until he saw the picture. It was a picture, attached to a tweet from Gavin Free. They had stayed friends on social media by unspoken agreement, to keep up appearances and such on the outside. Not that the keeping up appearances part worked all too well. The tweet read:  
“Family movie night, watching Frozen for the third time in 2 weeks because somebody likes it. The things we do to keep family happy.”  
The picture was of Gavin, and Griffon, and his daughter, sitting on the couch, looking happy.  
Geoff frowned, feeling like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped over his head. Here was HIS family, being happy without him, and with Gavin seeming to take his place. Gavin, the pseudo-son and sort-of-brother stepping into the position the Geoff himself had once had. Replacing him. Geoff took one more look at the photo, downed the last of the rum in the glass, shut his computer down and walked out of the office, locking up as he went.

It was dark when Geoff pulled up outside what has used to be his house. He turned his lights off and sat on the road, wondering what had made him come here, and what he hoped to achieve by being here, but he drew up a blank and came up with nothing.  
Geoff’s phone rang in the darkness and Geoff checked the caller ID, refusing to answer the call when he noticed it was Ray. Geoff hated doing that, knowing that Ray would be worried about him now, but a worried Ray was better than a Ray trying to talk him out of what he was about to do. He got out of the car, leaving his phone inside, and locked the doors, walking in shadow up to the studio where Gavin still lived, making sure that the Brit was still watching the movie. When he was satisfied, he grabbed the spare key from its place, knowing it wouldn’t have been moved, and let himself inside, replacing the key in its spot as he entered. He took a seat on the couch in shadow and waited.

It was a good hour before Gavin finally entered his studio and ignored the light switch in favour of getting a glass of water from the sink. Geoff heard him moving about, getting a glass, letting the tap run and starting to drink. It was at this point that Geoff decided to flick on the standing lamp beside him, giving Gavin a shock as he turned around.  
“Hello Gavin.” Geoff said, softly, “Have a good time watching the movie?”  
Gavin’s eyes were wide, and his mouth moved, but no sounds came out as he dropped his glass onto the kitchen floor, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.  
“Something got your tongue?” Geoff asked, getting up and walking between the outside door and the younger man, who decided now would be a good time to run. He took off from the left side of the kitchen, down the laft hand wall towards the bedroom and the bathroom with its lockable door. But Geoff anticipated this move and moved to cut him off, throwing him up against a wall.  
“Enjoying playing family in my place?” Geoff hissed, alcohol fueling his anger and making him feel more powerful. “You know, I trusted you. Even after everything that you said, at the wedding and before that, I still trusted you to be here and do the RIGHT thing.” Geoff looked disgusted and manhandled Gavin into a seat, “But instead you pick the wrong thing to do.”  
“Geoff, it’s not what you think.” Gavin managed to stammer out, never having seen this side of Geoff before, “It’s normal. Tradition. When you were here, movie night was a thing, we just keep doing it.”  
“And you expected me to see you playing happy families all over twitter, taking MY PLACE and just be fine with it!?” Geoff bellowed, making the younger man shrink back in fear.  
“Geoff, please. We watch a movie, share popcorn, laugh, nothing else. Honestly. I didn’t think when putting it up on twitter, it was just a thing I wanted to do. Share the love.”  
Geoff let out short, sharp laugh, before looking at Gavin. “You didn’t think? Damn right you fucking didn’t think. Do you remember when you said those words to me? Those exact fucking words. Well, let me re-tell something else to you, did you even consider how it would look, or how it would affect everybody? You called me a fucking coward. You said I walked away. But I was pushed, and it seems you have a very large hand in helping push me away, am I right?”  
Gavin shook his head, “I swear I kept out of it. I didn’t want you to leave-“  
“Then why did you ruin my wedding day.” Geoff spat those words at Gavin, wanting to be rid of them forever, “You pushed me away from everything I cared about.”  
Gavin looked away and tried to speak, but Geoff wouldn’t let him, “You’re not a coward. You’re a scheming, manipulative person and I wish to god I’d never met you.”  
Gavin had had enough of it and decided to take off at this point, and made a run for the outside door. Geoff was faster though and grabbed the Brit around the waist, throwing him to the kitchen floor and pinning him there, making Gavin struggle frantically.  
“You never thought. Well, that makes two of us. Maybe next time, you’ll think before you help somebody destroy a friends life.” Gavin who had been struggling, had stopped and Geoff was worried. As much as he hated the Brit for everything that had happened, he still cared for the younger man and he lifted Gavin up, supporting him , shaking him slightly.

“Gavin, look at me.” He said, urgently, all traces of anger gone, and the buzz from the alcohol wearing off shockingly fast. “Gavin, LOOK at me. I need you to look at me.” Gavin’s head was lolling as Geoff looked down onto the kitchen floor and saw the bloody remains of the shattered glass. The pieces clicked together as Geoff hauled Gavin up and lay him on his side, away from the glass and took one look at his back, knowing that by pinning him over the glass, Gavin’s struggles had caused the glass to rip into his back, through his clothes and deeply embed themselves into his skin. Geoff took a sharp breath in, regretting leaving his phone in the car. He managed to snag Gavin’s and was in the process of calling an ambulance when Gavin took a breath in, whispering “Don’t.” Geoff ignored him and did it anyway, dread in his stomach insisting that it wouldn’t arrive in time.  
Geoff looked at Gavin, whose eyes fluttered.  
“I never meant to hurt you.” Came the whisper, “I was angry myself, and hurt. I did what I thought was best. Not for you, but for your family. Clean break, over and done with, so everybody could move on. She wanted to come to the wedding, she wanted to be there, but it was decided it would hurt her too much to be your flower girl and see you marry somebody else.” Gavin wet his lips and took a shuddering breath in before continuing, “I wanted to hurt you because I knew that you still loved Griffon, and wanted your family. I wanted you to see how much they meant to you. I never wanted to replace you.”  
Geoff reached out to the guy he considered a pseudo-son and tried to hold him without hurting him.  
“I always wanted to be here, but I decided it was best if I left. We were both trying to do the same thing in the end, but we ended up going about it the wrong way.” Geoff murmured, “I didn’t come here to hurt you. I came here to talk; I wanted to make you feel what I felt and then leave. This wasn’t my intention.”  
“I know,” Came the barely audible response, “Tell me your favourite memory of us.”  
Geoff thought for a moment, and then said, “That day we went out as a family to the lake, remember it? 5 years ago? There was me and then there were you too, holding hands across the boats, and Griffon taking the picture. That was the day I realised that you were more than just a lovable Brit who was staying with us, that you were more than a great friend. That day I realised that you became a brother and a son, you became family. And we went back and did it again remember? All grown up 5 years later, we did it again.”  
Gavin smiled softly, “I remember. Thank you.” Gavin whispered.  
“What for?”  
“Everything.”  
Geoff held Gavin tight, “You were pretty amazing too buddy.” He said softly, noticing that Gavin’s eyes were open, but they were glassy, and they weren’t seeing anything anymore. He held his shaking hand out and closed them gently, whispering, “Be safe buddy.”

So that was how the ambulance crew finally found him. On the kitchen floor, surrounded by blood and glass clutching desperately at the lifeless body in his arms, tears flowing freely as he whispered sweet nothings and ran his hand though the younger man’s hair, begging for this just to be one last practical joke and wanting nothing more than to go back to that day at the lake when everything was so perfect.


	7. Epilogue

It was exactly one year since RTX 2014, and it was the same Achievement Hunter panel this time around. Well, almost. Gavin was no longer with them, and there was a framed picture in his spot of him pulling a stupid face, and Geoff was not with AH anymore. He had left the company the day after Gavin’s death, and moved out to a little place by the lake by himself for a couple of weeks. Ray had gone to pick him up and found him on the bed with an empty bottle of pills and a soft toy creeper in his arms. There was a letter to Ray and to the others apologizing for everything, blaming himself for the issues that had happened and ending by saying that he wished he could have apologized in person, but there was somebody more important he needed to apologize to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the ending. It's pretty shitty by my standards, I just needed this story to be over and this was the way I did it. I'm a softie by the way, I made myself cry while writing it.  
> I apologize profusely, and I hate myself for ending it this way. The ending of the final chapter was prefect, and I had to write this and ruin it. I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> ©Samantha Millar 2014


End file.
